Fangland
Fangland is a 2007 novel written by John Marks, a former producer for 60 Minutes. It is a reimagined story for the Dracula tale by Bram Stoker, setting in a post 9/11 New York. Like its predecessor, Fangland is written in parts as a epistolary novel through e-mails, diary entries and letters. It won the World Fantasy Award nomination. Plot summary Evangeline Harker, Associate Producer on television news magazine "The Hour", is sent to Transylvania to scout out a possible story on a notorious Eastern European crime boss named Ion Torgu. But she finds the true nature of Torgu's activities to be far more monstrous than she could have imagined. In the New York office that once stood in the shadow of the Twin Towers, Evangeline's disappearance causes uproar and a wave of guilt and recrimination. Then suddenly, months after her disappearance, she's found convalescing in a Transylvanian monastery, her memory seemingly scrubbed. But then who was sending e-mails in her name? And what do those crates delivered to the office contain?And why does the show's sound system appear to be infected with some strange aural virus? As a very dark Old-World atmosphere deepens in the halls of one of America's most trusted television programmes, its employees are forced to confront a threat beyond their wildest imaginings. Characters * Evangeline Harker: The young protagonist from Texas who worked her way up the ladder by using her allure and practical nature as an associate producer on The Hour. She has given an opportunity to scout a possible story on Ion Torgu. In Bucharest, she meets Clementine Spence, who warns her. When Evangeline meets Torgu, she turns into a dark self and disappears, after murdering Clemmie. Two months later, she is found miraculously in a Transylvanian monastery, with her memory seemingly erased. The character is created from Jonathan Harker and Mina Murray. * Ion Torgu: The antagonist of the novel who is a vampire who poses as an Eastern European arms dealer believed to be involved in a major part in an organized crime. Created from the original Count Dracula. * Clementine "Clemmie" Spence: A young, blondhttp://alookatabook.blogspot.com/2009/07/15-of-2009-fangland-by-john-marks.html, fellow American missionary from Texas who can provide guides and warnings to Evangeline. She has an account of a supernatural plague that affected a whole community in Africa. When Evangeline first encounters Ion Torgu, Clemmie's warning falls on deaf ears, and she is murdered. Created from the first half of Van Helsing. * Austen Trotta: One of the head business men at The Hour serving as long-time correspondent. He is at first oblivious to what is going on around him in the newsroom, although he is greatly concerned about the safety of his associate producer. Created from the second half of Van Helsing. * Julia Barnes: A competent and clear-headed woman who is an ex-rebel turned editor at The Hour. She picks up on the wrongness in the office early on. * Stimson Beevers: A young production associate and wannabe artiste who takes Evangeline's disappearance the hardest outside of her own family, as well as communicating with his master Ion Torgu via e-mail. Created from Renfield. * Sally Benchborn: Producer and Civil War re-enactor. * James O'Malley: * Ian: Evangeline's dead friend. * Robert: Evangeline Harker's fiance and chef. * Mr. Harker: Evangeline's father. References Category:Novels